pipflipfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: Waypoint 24
A Minor Problem The crew of the criminal ship ''Halcyon'''' was hiding out at Waypoint 24 after a daring heist, laying low and rebuilding their ship to be completely unrecognizable. A firefight broke out over dividing up the spoils, leading to the magnetic containment field of [[Mirage|''Mirage]]'' to be damaged. To ensure that the mutineers didn't get away without paying their sizable bill, our heroes disabled the ''Halcyon with the security laser cannon and entered the ship to retake it. They managed to kill or subdue all of the mutineers, but Avanu was killed by one of Shevans's errant grenades. Captain Narra offered to pay for all of the damages, plus a premium over their regular fees, which Doc Khan accepted as adequate restitution (much to the dismay of our heroes, who wanted to ban the Halcyon and its crew from ever returning to Waypoint 24. Missing Person, Part 1 Our heroes set out to track down Aaric Starwind , a private investigator who has gone missing. In his office on Coruscant, they found a datapad which indicated that he was following mysterious shipments from Trayer Shipping Company before he disappeared. They followed him to a Trayer facility on Corulag, and from there to Rish, where they followed his trail to a massive underground cavern where Czerka Corporation is building a secret military base. Aaric never came back from his trek into the cavern... Missing Person, Part 2 Our heroes started a trek into the cavern, recording Czerka's activity in the cavern on O'Connor's datapad. They attempted to find Aaric Starwind, and managed to do so. However, to make sure his cover was not blown, John O'Connor shot him in the leg. The heroes attempted to flee, but only half of them escaped. Those that escaped discovered that their ship was being guarded by the Trayer Shipping Company, who had finally caught up to them. They managed to escape into the city, and got a message off to Deputy O'Ryan, a former lawmen, giving him the data on Czerka and having him contact the republic. They also found an ally, named Jason Edge. Missing Person, Part 3 Our heroes returned to the town, and sought out the mayor for a meeting. Disguising themselves as a publicity news group, they were able to get on his good side, and infiltrate the base again, where half of the group was being held. After he left, they were able to bribe the guard to join them, and planned out how to free their friends. After "Signing out", they found an exit point nearby both the armory and the prison, and were able to free them. However, on their way out, Yada Carn'ar was seriously injured in a fight with a droid, and had to be rushed to the prison's hospital. While they were able to heal Yada, they attempted to call for security. They were knocked out, but Character shot them. (Sidenote, they were going to wake up after we left, so it wasn't completely bad. however, from a story perspective, it was a bit uncalled for.) The heroes were able to flee the underground bunker, and made it to their ship. After a brief situation with the engineer who was stealing their data, and collecting Jason Edge, they (finally) were able to leave the planet. The republic would be following up to finish off the situation. Halloween Special Our Heroes got a recorded message from the dead Avanu. They cautiously flew towards the signal, where they found a band of pirates near the edge of the core worlds. They were near a collapsing star, slowing being drawn into it. After hailing the ship, they discovered that their ship was destroyed by a Pantoran who used Force Lightening. On Landing, they found that the hanger had all of its ships charred and against the walls. They also found that there were dark side entities in the ship, who were formed from a dark ritual from Pantora. After slaying one, they were able to get to the distressed pirates, whom were in bad shape. After much debate, they moved down the Pipes?, but not without one leaving for the path they had come from. While they were in the pipe, they were hit with a time mirage, which gave them all a scare. However, it all climaxed in the hanger, where they saw the remains of the pirate, burned by a time mirage of a ship's exhaust. They also saw the time mirage of Avanu and Aiko's supposedly dead father who was using force lightening to blast the ships, and was consequently using it in the heroes present. After much confusion, they were able to get to their ship, but not without O'Connor shooting himself in the past, and ruining his arm to drag Aiko to safety. After they escaped, supposedly leaving all that in the past, Avanu's transmission came back online. V.I.P, Part 1 Jalel Vanstrak, a young stock trader from Coruscant, landed on the mirage. He had important information regarding corruption between Coruscant stock traders and the senate. He has requested that the heroes escort him to the senate building. After landing way below, the heroes were able to find a floating minecart, and took the track up a few levels. Eventually, somehow, the cart started moving straight upward, floating past many levels of Coruscant. After becoming holo-web sensations, the gang jumped off, and landed on a citizen’s balcony. Breaking into the home in order to use a computer, the heroes were discovered and left by intimidating the house owner. The heroes then reached a senate bus stop, where they attempted to board the senate bus. However, it was discovered that Jalel was, according to him, framed for a few murders, making him a wanted man, and unable to take the senate bus. A shady agent who claimed to be from the senate arrived to collect Vanstrak and deliver him to the senate. The players allowed both The Agent and Vanstrak to leave, with what Vanstrak believed to be his data pad. However, John O’Connors replaced his own datapad with Vanstrak’s, allowing for the heroes to retain the information regarding the corruption. After examinin* the information on the datapad, it was clear that Czerca and Trayer Shipping we’re both involved in the scandal. With the information in hand, they contacted Senator Bingus Dingus for information on a next step. V.I.P, Part 2 With Jalel now dead, the heroes still seek to get the information to someone of worth in the senate. After SOMEHOW sneaking all their weapons into the building, they...... Let's Get Nara The Heroes kidnapped Nara while her crew was docked at Sunset Canyon. Federation Trap The Heroes got stuck on an abandoned Federation ship, where Guy the Droid valiantly sacrificed his life. Resurrection Cult The Heroes discovered that Aiko's father is out and about, and doing some awfully Sithy stuff. They also learned a small amount of information about Willbenders. Where's our ship? Our heroes were tasked to smuggle legal medical supplies out of the planet, so that they can be sold at a much lower and more reasonable price. They got their supplies, and took them back to their ship. However, someone had taken their ship. They later got a video of their ship, and found that it had been stolen by scavengers. They were then shot at by a sniper, and proceed to rush him. While the sniper escaped, they were able to shoot him, and collect some of his blood. They then took that to a lab nearby, and were able to find out that the blood had an oxygen decency similar to someone who spends a long time at high elevation. This gave them a location to look for their ship. They then came back to the docks, and found two scavengers stealing an X-wing. They captured them, stole their robes, and interrogated them for information. (Don't thing anything important came out of it?) So, they had two options. Search for their ship, or steal a ship to complete the mission. So what do they do? Both! Aiko, John O'Connor, Yada, and Character went to the mountains in search of their ship. They discovered a village of scavengers and outcasts who lived on top, and a hanger up higher on the mountain. So they take the ski lift up, and were able to get a good view of the area. They find the sniper from before, along with a few other bounty hunters. They also find scavengers digging into their ship. Aiko attempts to sneak onto the ship from above, but fails to do it stealthy. However, she is still able to scare them away, and get to the controls. O'Connors, however, attempts to take the sniper with them, and ends up in the ski lift with four bounty hunters. In a move straight out of Captain America, he attempts to fight his way out, but instead gets knifed multiple times, gaining significant critical injuries, and thrown from the lift, left for dead. He is then collected by the group, and they escape the planet. However, Character and Brown's Engineering Character took a stolen ship with the medical goods and the two prisoners to the planet. However, on their way out, they were followed by two fighters. They were the escort for the princess, of whose ship they had stolen. After not too long, they were able to jump to hyperspace to escape the fighters. They got to the planet, and delivered the cargo, receiving 50,000 Credits. They then sold the ship, because they could not return in it, and got an additional 40,000 credits. Now all that they needed to do is fly home. However, the taxi charged 10K for flying the ship, because of the prisoners. Brown attempts to negotiate, and fails badly, raising it to 15K. So he shoots him. They were then promptly arrested, but had hid the 90K credits somewhere on the planet. Secret Jedi Mission Shh....Its a Secret.... * Old Jedi * Build a house for space pigs * Find an old cave and try to talk to space ghosts * Find an evil space pig * Aiko and Old Jedi create a plan to kill evil space pig with Killer Honey and a big pole * Rayland does not want to use the Killer Honey * Rayland kills space pig with his lightsaber * Old Jedi doesn't like lightsabers very much * Aiko and Rayland visit the old cave again, and bring the big pole with them * The force warns them that it's dangerous to go alone, and gives them a chance at Retribution Prison Break, Part 1 (w/ GM Mason the Mason) This mission takes place just after "Where's Our Ship?". With Hayden and Nate arrested, Waypoint 24 created a 3 stage plan to break them out. But when the plan starts to go awry, it is up to Nate, Hayden, Leif, and Josiah to create a prison riot, take charge of the escaped inmates, and make their way up to the Impound, where their gear has been stored. Prison Break, Part 2 Part 1 was a week ago. They were running out of water, and have had no contact from the outside. Aiko, getting impatient with everyone, attempts to cut them out by the front door. Meanwhile, the group sends Yada up the vents to scout out what is behind the door. During this, some of the more reckless of the group (an NPC with a Name), climbs up the vent, and takes up the rope. He then proceeds to start climbing the shaft with the intent to fight his way out. However, Aiko cuts through, and a swoosh of fire engulfs the room. They run for the lift, but it is still powered down. This leaves Yada with a simple computer check (which he somehow succeeds in), and the group is able to collect him and the rogue NPC in the turbo lift. They make it to floor 1, just before ground level, and find noone walking around. Turns out the Czerka/Imperials had raided the prison, and were looking for prisoners. They were able to steal storm trooper armor, and made for the surface. They found a ship they were able to leave with, the Halcyon. They sneaked the entire group into the ship. However, O'Connors spotted the Imperial Officer from the VIP mission, and wanted to kidnap him. However, he was convinced otherwise due to the sheer repercussions of such an action. They were able to leave, and gained a lot of allies for Waypoint 24. The heroes from Our Ship also finally collected their cut of the 90K credits. Yada's Big Day So. 1. We fought off the enemies surrounding the building by hiring the gangsters on the one side to aid us. During this combat, Josiah got picked up by some Kaminoan guy (more on him later) 2. Josiah is now missing (being interviewed about way point 24 by a Kaminoan scientist, Josiah seems to recognize him. Meanwhile, we are moving the Droids onto the ship. We get cornered by republic troops, who believe we are the Halcyon criminals. 3. A Kaminoan scientist approaches the party, asking where Josiah is. Meanwhile, THE SAME Kaminoan scientist is interviewing Josiah for info on waypoint, and is planning on taking him off world. We are still surrounded by republic troops, and are now being berated by this kaminoan scientist. 4. Josiah is taken away on a speeder to a ship port, where he will be taken off planet. Suddenly, the driver is not the kaminoan, but OConnors (dun dun duuuuuuunnnn!). When "OConnors" has Josiah punch in the coordinates of way point (which were actually fake coordinates), "OConnors" shoots Josiah and takes off. However, Josiah lives, and contacts the party. 5. The party realizes Josiah is in trouble, and creates a diversion involving giant circus monsters. They take off, and land by the port where Josiah was shot. Josiah is only minorly hurt 6. The REAL kaminoan scientist from earlier wants to take Josiah away. It is evident that Josiah is of extreme importance to the scientist, and the scientist frequently references the rules. OConnors distrusts the kaminoan, and encourages Josiah to come with the party instead. Confused, Yada runs away. 7. The kaminoan offers OConnors one million credits for the safe return of Yada. OConnors refuses, and takes the kaminoan onto the ship. 8. However, Leif is not pleased with this decision. Privately, he gets the contact information of the Kaminoan, and releases him from the ship. 9. The party finds Yada. 10. Now, OConnors is concerned with finding the Clawdite. They go to the coordinates that Yada gave to him. Turns out, the coordinates weren't fake, but we're the coordinates for a cloning facility that Yada was being held at. This is where the kaminoan scientist is from. The Clawdite was impersonating this scientist with Yada. 11. OConnors discovers that the kaminoan is missing. He makes Leif promise, at gunpoint, that he will not turn Yada over. Leif promises. 12. The group reaches the cloning facility. They examine it, and leave. With no sign of where the Clawdite is Trouble in the Cantina Waypoint 24 has had no business, and many of the allies have been killed by the Conspiracy. Doc Khan is thinking of closing shop. In an effort to keep Waypoint running, the heroes hatch a plan to storm the cantina where the Conspiracy is gaining bounty hunters into their ranks. They manage to kidnap Mr. Agent, steal his ship, and give the crew of the Halcyon overdue parking tickets. Secret Jedi Mission 2 Rayland and Aiko headed to the planet Outer Trandon after hearing some weird news relating to Aiko's father. There, they saw the resurrected lookalike of Avanu (who might actually have been Avanu, it's a tad unclear in the current canon), and an army of force sensitive individuals. Aiko's father was using the small force strengths of these individuals to create a sort of force network which heightened their powers and allowed them to do near impossible things together. As a giant rock being lifted by the force sensitive's loomed over the city of Outer Trandon, the session was ended on a cliffhanger. It was then said that Aiko and Rayland were seperated, and after dealing with Avanu, Aiko left with an X-Wing and heading to the final battle to confront her father. This whole story would seem fairly normal for a while, until the mission Halloween Special 2. In this mission, Aiko met her tragic end by being killed by Kor-lyn. Rayland found a note in her room. The note hinted at the fact that Rayland could not, in fact, remember the events of Secret Jedi Mission 2! Avanu's return in a later episode complicates things even more! So what really happened on Secret Jedi Mission 2? We may never know! Finale The Heros were able to bring both enemies together in order to eliminate them both. One Snipe shot out the glass and removed the Conspiracy (And Doc Kahn) from the field, while Aiko was able (With much help) to end her Father. During the confrontation, OConners ended the Clawdite ("It wasn't my planet." "No, but it was mine."). However, the Super Star Destroyer they were on was crash landing on a nearby planet. The Remains of the Destroyer became the home for Force Sensitives, to be trained by Aiko, Rayland and others. A Few of the troops from the empire have escaped the crash and set up base elsewhere, and all is peaceful for the next few months. If only things would stay like that.